The present invention relates to a programming method and an operating method for a programmable industrial controller, in particular a CNC controller. The present invention is also directed to a corresponding programmable industrial controller, which can also be a CNC controller.
In conventional methods, a sequence of control commands is generated, either directly or indirectly, for example with a CAD program, which can be interpreted and also executed by the controller. The actual sequence of control commands is in conventional applications stored in the controller and processed by the controller during the control operation.
The sequence of control commands is typically stored in the controller in the form of ASCII code. The sequence of control commands is therefore freely accessible and changeable. Since the control commands can be easily changed, usage limitations can either not be implemented at all or can be easily removed. The code is also quite lengthy and requires a significant amount of memory space, so that storing the ASCII code in the memory of a CNC controller takes a long time.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a programming method and a corresponding operating method for a programmable industrial controller, in particular a CNC controller, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to specifically reduce data transfer times and memory requirements of a controller.